I couldn't wait
by Atropa13
Summary: Sasuke is held in solitary confinement and has two days left before he is a free man... but Naruto can't wait that long... NaruSasu


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this fiction...

-

-

-

-

WARNING: This fic has adult male/male-material - if you do condone to this action or if you're not of age... stop now.

-

-

-.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well... I did warn you didn't I?

○

○

○

○

○

○

**I couldn't wait… **

The dark shadow moved silently towards Konoha's correction facility. Being the next in line to be the Hokage gave you some advantages…. For an example the blue prints to the facility and how the alarms worked. It didn't take long for the shadow to reach the solitaire confinement section. He was glad to have gained the information that there was only one inhabitant in this area at the moment.

Uchiha, Sasuke. The traitor. Of course there had been some a few things that made a different from the Uchiha and other traitors. Other traitors met death but not Sasuke. No, he had come back to Konoha with the heads of the legendary snake sannin Orochimaru and his accomplice Yakushi, Kabuto. So Uchiha, Sasuke was pardoned but only if he agreed to be placed in Konoha's correction facility for 6 months. And Sasuke still had a goal in his life and that was to kill his brother so he agreed to the terms that the Hokage and the elders given him.

And now it was only two days left and then he would be a free man again. He had been a very good and well behaved prisoner. He didn't say much unless he was asked and he answered truthfully to every question. He wanted to start anew and to do that he needed to be truthful and never lie again.

The shadow that now disabled the cameras that were located around the corridor that held the solitary cells. And at the end of this corridor was the person the shadow needed to see. Once he was sure that there would be no peeking to what he had in mind he used a counter tags for the ones that was plastered on the door. No surprise explosions here and then he picked the lock. He opened the door and stepped inside the cell and saw the bed to be empty.

A quick move and the shadow grabbed the Uchiha who had tried to attack him.

"Be quiet," the shadow whispered softly into Sasuke's ear. "We don't want the guards to come here now do we?"

"Have you come to kill me?" asked Sasuke without raising his voice. He wasn't afraid of death. But he still had a goal to complete but for now he was defeated so he just waited for his attacker to drop his guard just slightly and he would be in charge of the situation again.

"Kill you? Fuck no… I just couldn't wait a day longer. I had to see you."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognize the voice of his attacker. He felt the arms around him allow him some movement and he turned around and looked into a face that he had known for so long.

"Naruto…"

"Teme, did you really think that I would kill you?" asked Naruto as he used his trade mark fox grin. He still had his hands on Sasuke's upper arms and he couldn't help himself, he gently brushed the soft pale skin. Sasuke was slightly cold but that could be because he had been out of bed for a while without his shirt.

"I have lived in a village full of criminals and low lives, you're getting used to be on your guard 24/7," snorted Sasuke and took in the image of the blonde kitsune. Naruto's hair was covered with the hood of the cape he wore and Sasuke found himself lifting up his hand and pull back the hood so he could see those golden tresses that could shine like the sun in his darkness.

They had just met a few times after that Sasuke came back and seeing Naruto's blue eyes now, he knew that Naruto had been itching to have Sasuke to himself for just a few moments.

"So you couldn't wait two more days until I was free?" asked Sasuke with a light mockery to his tone. But he was happy to see the sunshine smile once again.

"No… and besides, this is probably the safest place at the moment for us to be together without getting disturbed," answered Naruto truthfully.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Suddenly there was no need for words. He felt Naruto's strong arms embrace him in a fierce hug and he let his own arms go around and hug him back. Sasuke knew that Naruto had forgiven him for his treason.

There was no grudge between them. Though both were fairly sure that their rivalry would continue once Sasuke was released but for now they were just two souls that craved for the other's warmth.

Naruto felt cold hands come under his shirt and he shivered a bit but he didn't pull away. Instead he pushed his face into Sasuke's neck and found comfort in the Uchiha's smell. He had grown taller than Sasuke over the last couple of years. He was four inches taller and he smiled as he thought that this was something he wouldn't let the Uchiha live down. Naruto had always been the shortest of the Rookie Nine but now he was probably tallest of them all. It was possible that Shikamaru and Rock Lee could be taller but not by much.

Sasuke could feel his chest contract and he cursed when he felt the need to cry as Naruto held him. He was an Uchiha and a very strong shinobi. He did not cry. But there was little he could to do prevent a few tears from escaping as he felt Naruto's soft lips graze over his cheeks. He looked up and saw the kitsune's tender eyes.

"Dobe… w-what are you doing?" mumbled Sasuke.

"Something I probably should have done a long time ago…"

And with that Naruto closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's slightly trembling lips. He placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks and his thumbs stroke the soft skin. He wasn't pushy. He gave Sasuke enough room to pull away if the Uchiha wished to do so. But Sasuke didn't pull away. Instead he just stood there and let Naruto kiss him. He even opened up for Naruto to taste him fully.

Naruto groaned a bit when Sasuke opened up for him, giving him access to taste him. He made a sweep with his tongue and battled a few seconds with Sasuke's velvety one. The emotions rushed widely inside him and he could feel his skin catch on fire as Sasuke leaned into his clothed form.

Sasuke's hands grabbed hold of the hem on Naruto's pants and pulled him even closer. But a small stone on the floor made Sasuke trip and fell backwards against his bed, Naruto followed and they landed with a couple of groaning sounds and then came that laugh that Sasuke had dreamt about during his years with the snake bastard. He looked up into Naruto's face and he saw the happiness shimmering in his blue eyes.

"You know Sasuke… I missed you…," mumbled Naruto as his hands founds Sasuke's and he laced their fingers together. He wiggled a bit and placed himself between Sasuke's legs. He pushed down and made the avenger gasp quietly. "I missed you very much…"

Sasuke leaned up a bit and brushed his nose against Naruto's before lying back again. He smiled softly and is black eyes held all the answers Naruto needed. The future Rokudaime let out a moan and dove back down and caught Sasuke's lips in a fierce kiss.

The moment Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands they moved to unbutton the cape that his kitsune had worn. It was thrown onto the floor and was soon followed by the black shirt. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hardness grind down and the movement was provoking enough to make the Uchiha hard as well.

Sasuke could hear Naruto mumbled his name over and over again as he kissed him. And Sasuke answered with soft moans of pleasure. Gods, he had missed Naruto so much. Even though that this was the first time they had kissed each other deliberately… Sasuke had known Naruto's taste before. And it had been one that had been burnt into his memory forever and now he tasted it again.

Hands undressed the other one. Limbs that rubbed against each other wanting to feel more and more skin. Breaths coming out in pants, a chilly cell that suddenly had warmed up to be flaming warm. Sasuke was melting under Naruto's touches. The blonde really knew where all his sensitive spots were hidden. But when he heard the blonde growl darkly he could feel his heart skip a beat and he opened his eyes and saw Naruto's otherwise so blue eyes have bled over to red.

And the next second Sasuke's body was wrecked with an exquisite mixture of both pain and pleasure. Naruto had bitten him over the now dormant curse seal that Orochimaru had placed on him so long ago. A slight burning sensation rushed through Sasuke's veins and he was not sure to what it could be. But as Naruto let go and pulled up a bit Sasuke could feel his stomach to flips as the blonde licked his bloodied lips.

"Now you're mine…" growled Naruto as his eyes turned back to the normal crystalline blue colour. "And only mine…."

Sasuke could feel a wave of heat pass through his body as he saw the possessiveness in Naruto's blue eyes. Although a part of him wanted to fight back there was a bigger part of him that accepted the claim that Naruto had placed on him. The pain soon faded and he could feel it be replaced with something much greater. His right hand went up to touch the place where the curse seal once had been and he could feel something form underneath.

"Don't worry… it's not a seal… It's a promise," purred Naruto and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hips and held him up and then he pulled down his pants and freed Sasuke's hard shaft. He saw Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but Naruto just smiled a bit before he threw the pants onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Naruto took in the pale body in front of him. Sasuke was beyond the words of appreciation. The gods had given the Uchiha a body of an Adonis and this Adonis belonged to Naruto now. He saw the Uchiha place his arms above his head and he stretched out his body in front of Naruto, silently giving Naruto full access to him. Naruto couldn't ask for more. He leaned forward and again caught Sasuke's mouth in a soul searing kiss. He could feel that hot cock brush against his stomach and Naruto decided that he wouldn't play fair any longer. He wanted Sasuke to want him to the point where he begged Naruto to take him.

Sasuke let out a very uncharacteristic sound as Naruto began to move down his neck. Small bites here and there soon soothed with soft licks and mumbling promises that he would never hurt him. He could feel his stomach burn and twist as Naruto found a nipple to suck until it was beaded underneath his skilful tongue.

Naruto knew that he would never let Sasuke out of his sight after this night. He would do this and then he would sneak out, come back as a visitor and wait until Sasuke was released and then he would take him back to his apartment and do this all over again. He could feel Sasuke's hands move up and the pale fingers grabbed hold of Naruto's blonde hair as the kitsune moved to the other nipple. The soft sounds that escaped the Uchiha's lips was something that Naruto would take with him for the rest of his life. Who knew that the stoic Uchiha could produce such beautiful sounds of pleasure?

Sasuke arched up when Naruto dipped his tongue into his belly button. And that swirling wet tip caused Sasuke to go through a couple of tremors before he tried to push Naruto's head lower. Sasuke still had his hands in Naruto's golden hair and he heard the future hokage mumble something about being of service to his future ANBU captain. But those words were soon forgotten as Naruto gently grabbed hold of Sasuke's cock and began to pump it. And those words went from forgotten to just a whisper in the dark space of oblivion as Naruto took Sasuke's shaft into his mouth.

The first tangy taste of Sasuke's erection was something Naruto never would forget. The taste filled his very being with thoughts that varied from forever to something that even his former teacher wouldn't write about. He let his tongue move over the sensitive head a couple of times and then he moved downwards, licking his ways to the stiff balls underneath. He cupped them with his free hand and massaged them in a way he enjoyed on himself.

"N-Naruto.." groaned Sasuke as he continued to buck his hips up in a still very controlled motion. He grabbed hold of the golden hair that covered Naruto's head in order to hold that wonderful mouth on his stiff limb.

And Naruto gave into that pleading voice. He moved to take as much as he could of Sasuke's cock into his mouth and began to suck the Uchiha with earnest. He wanted to taste him before he moved on and he would have his taste no matter what.

"N-nnggh…" Sasuke couldn't express one coherent word as Naruto engulfed his shaft into his warm mouth. And when Naruto hummed it sent the vibrations right up Sasuke's spine and he let out a choked scream and went over the edge.

Naruto was a bit surprised that it went so fast but he enjoyed every drop that Sasuke spilled into his mouth. The Uchiha tasted just as Naruto had expected and beyond. The salty taste blended with the power of the Uchiha blood line was enough to send Naruto's brain into a spiral of sensations. He gave the tip a few more licks before he looked up and saw Sasuke's flushed face. The avenger looked very ravished at the moment with his flushed face and fluttering eyelids.

Naruto smiled wickedly and produced a little jar of ointment from his pocket. And then he removed his pants before the Uchiha could regain too much of his legendary cocky attitude. As soon as Naruto was naked he grabbed the jar. The jar contained an ointment that he had managed to get Hinata do for him. The Hyuuga-heiress was a miracle worker when it came down to ointments. She had of course thought it was a bit odd to ask for an ointment that numbed pain and yet enhance pleasure. But she had made it and given it to Naruto just a few days earlier.

Sasuke came around just to see Naruto open a jar and dip his fingers into it. Sasuke blinked a few times before he realized what he really was looking at. He bolted up and got a frontal view of how Naruto began to smear the ointment over his stiff member. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when he saw the cock that was caressed. Naruto was not only taller than Sasuke, he was larger too. Sasuke began to feel panic rise inside his chest but Naruto leaned forward and placed another one of those mind blowing kisses on his lips, effectively silencing the Uchiha.

"Don't worry… It's a special ointment… Hyuuga-style.. believe me… this will bring us both much pleasure," purred Naruto seductively as he pumped his cock up and down with his hand.

Sasuke was not sure what Naruto meant by that but in his heart he trusted Naruto with his life so for now he would try and relax and wait for what ever Naruto had in mind. He looked into Naruto's eyes and drowned in their dark blue darkness.

"Turn around, Sasuke…" asked Naruto as he leaned forward and gave a reassuring nuzzle against the Uchiha. "I want you on your stomach first…"

Sasuke moved as in slow motion but he moved to lie on his stomach. His hands grabbed hold of the pillow and he waited for the painful intrusion. He may be a virgin but that didn't make him a ignorant fool. He knew it would hurt the first time especially if there was no preparations done.

But again Naruto surprised him. Instead of feeling a bone breaking pain he felt Naruto's slick hands move over his ass cheeks, massaging him. The hands moved around and around and down between his legs and every now and then he moved a finger against the outside of Sasuke's prostate. He could feel the oily substance seep into his skin and he was surprised to feel that he began to feel pleasure again, much more than he had before and he suspected that the ointment contained herbs that would be considered as aphrodisiac. Like mandrake…

Naruto smeared the ointment all over Sasuke's behind and between his legs, over the raven's inner thighs. Every now and then he let a finger slip between the pale ass cheeks just close enough to brush over Sasuke's back entrance. According from what he had learned from Hinata this would work within around ten to twenty minutes and after that… '_After that I should be able to touch him fully…'_ thought Naruto as he continued to massage Sasuke's back side with soft and yet determined hands.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's fingers gently brush over his entrance. He had never known that he was so sensitive to touch there. But feeling Naruto's long fingers move over his puckered hole over and over again, he was beginning to feel that he had to re-evaluate to where his pleasure points actually were.

"Sasuke…" mumbled Naruto and leaned over the black eyed man's back. "I want you… and I want you now…"

Sasuke couldn't answer with his voice but he nodded so hard that it would be impossible for the kitsune not to see his answer. He wanted this too. He couldn't say it just yet but his body craved for fulfilment. Something that only Naruto could give him.

Naruto could see and sense it as well. So he took advantage of it and pushed his fingers into the ointment to scoop up some more of it, making sure it coated his fingers good. He then let his fingers move between the pale half moons until he found the little puckered rose he so desperately wanted to be buried with in.

Sasuke knew that the blonde would drive him insane with his teasing so when he felt a finger gently press against his back entrance he pushed back, impaling himself on that very intruding finger. He heard a dark growl and Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw the feral look in Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm not a girl…"

Naruto chuckled and leaned forward to place a light peck on the aggravated Uchiha's cheek and then he whispered….

"I know… If you were I wouldn't be here.." And then Naruto moved back and managed to spread Sasuke's legs some more so that Naruto's cock could brush against Sasuke's twitching one. The ointment was working wonderful, just as Naruto had hoped it would do.

Since Sasuke already had speared himself against one of Naruto's finger, the kitsune began to move it back and forth, feeling the hot tightness. Soon he managed to push a second finger into the now moaning Uchiha and Naruto began to feel how the sweat ran down his face. He was close too but he was a stubborn bastard so he would not give up until he was buried inside this wonderful warmth.

The mandrake in the ointment made Sasuke very easy to penetrate and soon Naruto had three fingers working in and out and he made sure that every now and then he brushed over that little sweet spot that would make Sasuke buck violently.

But even a stubborn bastard could take so much… Naruto fisted his cock a few times before he removed the fingers from Sasuke's stretched entrance and replaced them with his pulsating shaft. With one swift thrust he was buried to the hilt inside Sasuke's warmth. He held still for a couple of moments before he began to move again.

Sasuke gasped for air every time Naruto hit home inside him. Tiny tremors of electrifying shrills went through his body as Naruto brushed the head of his cock over Sasuke's sweet spot. The pain he had heard from others that had been forced to share Orochimaru's bed on occasions was non existent. This was pure pleasure. He could feel the tension build up inside his loins once again and when Naruto moved forward and pulled him up from the bed he just let him do so. Sasuke leaned back against Naruto's broad chest; he let the kitsune's strong arms embrace him once again to hold him close.

Naruto saw the bite-mark he had given Sasuke earlier and he was pleased to see that the former seal mark was fading in colour. Naruto's power and most likely the Kyuubi's power was far greater than that icky snake bastard's curse seal. By tomorrow the curse seal would be gone and replaced by four very distinctive k9-marks instead.

Naruto nuzzled his face against Sasuke's cheek gently asking the raven haired man to turn his head a bit so he could kiss him again and Sasuke didn't deny him that. He made a thrust forward, burying as much as he could of his shaft inside Sasuke's tight ass as he caught his lips in a hot kiss once again.

Sasuke was mewling in pleasure. How the hell did the idiot know how to pleasure him like this? Where the fuck had he learned to pleasure a man like he did Sasuke now? But as Naruto continued to pound into his slender body, Sasuke lost all coherent thoughts and he just let the blonde sweep him away on what could be describe as pink little puffy clouds. Ihh beware…

Suddenly Sasuke's body had reached its limits and he tensed up and his release was sprayed all over the bed. Sasuke realized that Naruto hadnt even touched him like that… all the blonde had done was to fuck him hard in the ass and kissed him like it was no tomorrow.

Naruto saw it and smiled inwardly as he too reached his peak and pushed one last time deep into Sasuke's ass and let it all go. He could feel his legs tremble and he held Sasuke close for a couple of moments before he gently lowered them both down onto the soiled bed.

They stayed like that for long time before Naruto slid out of Sasuke. The black haired man turned around and buried his face in Naruto's neck, happy to feel that Naruto placed his arms around his body and tucked him as close as he could come.

"Dobe…."

"Bastard.."

No more words were uttered.

"Sakura-chan… did you get it all on tape?" asked Tsunade as she came up behind her favourite student.

"Ohhhh YEAH!" yelled Sakura with a smug smile… obviously there had been one surveillance camera that Naruto had missed.

THE END!


End file.
